It's also a detective
by lostgamer64
Summary: Just because you land in another world with advanced weapons, doesn't mean you have to have one to be a hero. Having knowledge of the future helps a little though.
1. Chapter 1

As I woke up to take a look at my surroundings, I realized that I had no idea where I was. A good look around I could only see one happy face. That face will forever be engraved in my brain as "mother." There was another baby right beside me. My only thoughts were 'Okay, this is happening.'

5 Years old

My twin sister and I stared at each other intensely, waiting for someone to drop his or her guard. She started to squint as I started to smile. She blinked.

"HA! I get the last cookie," I gloated. We always did this, our way of competing without destroying the house.

"True, but if this was like last time, I would have won," she frowned.

Last time

"How did you two manage to destroy the kitchen!?" mom screamed.

"It was her fault!"

"It was his fault!"

"Just wait until your father gets home you two!"

"What is he going to give us a stern talking to?"

"No, He is going to whip your butts after I'm done!"

"Wait what?"

"Wait what?"

Now

"It still stings," I said closing my eyes in memory. When I opened them I saw an empty space where my sister was. Turning around I saw her munching on the cookie. We stared at each other before she put on this giant grin and swallowed. It was at this point I swore revenge on her.

10 years old

"Brother, what are you talking about?" my sister asked inquisitively.

"It is simple sister dear, what are the White Fang?" I ask.

"They are the people trying to give people like me a fair chance in life," she said arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"And what are doughnuts?"

"A...pastry?"

"Precisely. The White Fang feel obligated to do the things they do to make Faunus equal. To make them feel sweet" I swivel my chair around to her and stare directly into her eyes. "They want to 'consume' you. 'Mold' you into something they can use while the 'dough' is still wet. Then after that is done, this White Fang will 'fry' you and then give you a nice glaze over."

"The White Fang is turning Faunus into...doughnuts?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Is this because you don't have these cool mouse ears like me and mom?"

"It's mom and me."

"Okay, crazy doughnut man. If I see a cop, I will make sure he doesn't dunk me in coffee."

"It's the crazy people that will grow up to be detectives sis! Detectives have the best theories!"

"There also not all there!"

11 years old

I was walking down the street trying to find my sister. I knew where she was, it was just hard to walk in the crowd of Faunus rallying without getting weird stares from both sides. As I approached her, I saw another girl talking to her. A fauna with cat ears. I approached her like any good brother should. With the intent to embarrass.

"Hello young sir or madam," I bowed. "Do you have time to talk about our lord and savior, 'That candy wrapper on the street?' My plan seemed to work a little too well as she grabbed the head and her eyes looked ready to fry me at any moment.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed-whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I was studying the doughnut-making process," I joked.

"How did you find me?" she questioned.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version."

"The carpet told me."

"….Okay conspiracy man, my second question is why are you here?"

"One of lives greatest mysteries isn't it?"

"I'M SERIOUS!" that loud outburst made everyone, Faunus, and human, to stare at us for a few seconds before returning to what they were previously doing. My sister relaxed a bit before letting me go.

"Okay, the real reason is, I was worried about you. These events, even though they are peaceful, people get hurt or killed." She looked into my eyes with determination and defiance.

"You can't make me leave. For the first time, I feel like my voice is being heard. I am out here because nobody else will be," she looked away for a while "Not even mom." My twin then turned to me with a fire in her eyes and pointed her finger at me. "So e- even if you tell me-"

I slapped her hand out of my face "First of all, finger pointing is only reserved for babies and the guilty. Second of all, I am always right about everything, a third of all, who said I am going to tell? If you are here that means I get to be here too."

She stared at me for a while with a look of confusion on her face. It then changed into something of a gratitude smile before she hugged me.

"Thank you."

"For what? If you are here that means I can further prove my theory that picket signs are the reason the moon only comes out at night."

We then broke out of our hug and I could see she was about to cry with a smile on her face.

"I thought you already took basic astronomy?" she laugh-cried.

"And have my brain monitored by the military? No, thank you. I skipped class every chance I got."

"But you sat right beside me the entire time."

"Hey, looks like we both have secrets to hide."

15 years old

She was gone. The White Fang turned into something that everyone feared. They were no longer the people looking for equal rights, rather the warmongering organization looking for dominance. I stared at the last picture we took as a family. Mom and dad holding us while we fight over a toy. I found the outpost this 'New Fang' were stationed at. Actually, I never lost it. They kept moving to be unheard by the local police.

As I walked up to their base entrance two guards pointed their weapons at me.

"What do you want human?" the last word was spat out of his mouth like a bad taste.

"Please let me see my sister," I asked with my hands up and eyes not really looking at them.

"Your sister huh? Why do I find that hard to believe?" the guard asked not once lowering his weapon.

"Let him be," a new voice rang out.

She looked older with a few years on her and the Grimm mask. There was no denying that black hair and jawline that I recognized, though. Exactly like mine. Minus the ears. The guards slowly lowered their weapons and before I knew it we were standing face to face.

"What do you want?" she asked arms crossed. I held up the picture for a while before mimicking drawing an X over mom and dad's face. It took her a while before she got it, but when she did the look on the parts of the face I could see made me wish her whole face was covered up.

"Wha- how-"

"There was a fire. I was walking home, saw the house burned down to ashes. The fire spread way too quickly. Reduced them into black char with bones."

"I-its okay how do we e-even know-"

"Dental records show it's them. The detectives say it was a house fire. Loose wiring or something like that."

We stared at each other what felt like hours. My sister finally took off her mask so I could see her eyes. Even after all these years we look the same. Hazel eyes with olive oil skin and black shaggy hair. I wonder if she kept that look like me. We held each other close as we sobbed on each other's shoulders.

"Why did they have to die?"

17 years old

"Look Mr. Ozpin, I don't want to become a hunter. I just want a job."

"I see, and what kind of 'job' do you expect to get at your age into an academy?"

"I can be very useful. Like a detective!"

"A detective?"

"Yeah! Report to you when I find something interesting," I slashed my arms around "Like a spy!"

"I would have you know that I do not spy on my students. It is morally wrong to look upon a person 24/7."

I look down as he stares at me squinting his eyes. "Look, I just want to do something with my life. You are my last choice. I ask to do anything for you. Just give me one chance to prove myself."

He did not turn off his glare for a few seconds, might as well been hours. Finally, he sighed.

"Your new occupation is a teacher assistant. You will be there for each teacher when they need you. Failure to comply with any of the teacher's rules or bringing harm to my students, and you will wish you hadn't taken this job."

I look up at him. "Does that mean-"

"Welcome Mr. Silver, to Beacon Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Log number 1: The first day of beacon

Ozpin let me have one day off to look at the students I will be with for the rest of the school year. As I see the ships touchdown and students poor out I am reminded on how chairs in school wobble no matter how new they are. My theory is that this is to keep students who are easily distracted, well, easily distracted. That and this cookie Ozpin gave me is laced in nanomachines to track my every movement. The white haired heiress is yelling at Speedy Gonzales. Clearly for not partaking of the drugs with her. Speedy drops the mic so hard it explodes. 

Now catgirl is joining in with Speedy, clearly impressed by her MC skills, and gets on this action. Frosty and catgirl then leave Speedy all alone with shield banana as opposed to her sister: spicy cheese.

They approach my hiding spot but I am too well hidden.

"Umm excuse me, why are you wearing that fake mustache?"

"I have been found out! You are clearly masters of disguise yourself! Tell me your names so that we may discuss secrets!" I say.

"Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose."

It was awkwardly quiet before Ruby decided to break the ice.

"Soo I have this thing." She then proceeded to swing her massive scythe around before impaling it into the ground.

Jaune took a step back and raised his hands. "Woah, is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"A what?"

The girl cocks her weapon. "It's also a gun."

I took this time to explore the rest of the student body. Everyone was so nice and friendly to me so I told them my theory that coffee tables will kill all of us someday. It seems they did not partake in this particular theory too well. This was no matter to me but I did warn them that if they did not take my warnings to a truth that lamp posts will be our next enemy.

'So what to do now? I know I have to stop Cinder with her evil master plan, but who would be dumb enough to help me?'

"Nora for the last time no."

"Come on!"

"No."

'Who indeed?'

Log number Q: The Quench for vengeance

I stared at all their bodies as they rested to see as Ozpin put it "that one sleeping bag per person is enforced." All of them look like regular teenagers, not battle-ready warriors. Mind you that I do not take appearances for truth. The smallest animal can rat you out to the government or something like that. We all just need to remind ourselves every day that even though fast food restaurants are evil, the employees working the front desk are 90% of the time aren't. 'Out of fruit juice,' she says.

"What's this? My boy, why are you wearing that fake mustache?" Professor Port asked.

"Well, I-"

"Oh my no need to explain. I can see that you are trying to imitate the closest father figure you had in your sites! Why when I was a young lad at the age of-"

"I am so sorry professor did you want me for something?"

"Ah yes. To get your beauty sleep. Headmaster Ozpin wanted me to tell you to rest. It's gonna be a long initiation."

"Alright. Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight son."

 **Morning 06:00**

I wake up early to think about taking a morning run. I then laugh at the idea of me exercising. After this I go do bathroom stuff for the morning and eat my breakfast. This is my normal morning routine.

Headmaster Ozpin is waiting for me at the end of the dining hall.

"Mr. Silver, I take it that you are well accommodated with the students and faculty?"

"Yeah but there is one thing that you forgot to mention in your speech."

"Oh? And what would that be Mr. Silver?"

"That your school has walls in it. Four walls."

"...I see. Well now that you have eaten your fill, I want you to take the new students to the launchpads. If even one is late it shall be on your head."

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"I will let Professor Goodwitch decide."

Literally two seconds later

"How did I get here?"

"Where are we? And why do we have our weapons?"

"And *sniff* did we shower already?"

Log number T: Time to Fall

As the Wizard of Ozpin launches the students off the cliff I can not help but wonder why is he wearing a scarf? I mean I have never seen the man without a cup of coffee in his hands. This must be his semblance! To make coffee out of thin air using his scarf! 

"Mr. Silver, what do you think?" Ozpin asks.

"What?"

"A leader. What traits should a leader have?"

"Well, a leader should be able to put up with their team's antics no matter how bad they are. A leader should also make their teammates drink their fill of lemon juice to clean their insides."

"Quite."

Professor Goodwitch holds a confused look at me. "Young man why the fake mustache?"

A few moments later

"It would seem that our last pair of teams is set. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine them getting along. Still I think they are better off than Mss. Nikos."

"Hmm."

"I don't care what his transcripts say that 'Jaune' fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple in about a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?"

There was no response from the headmaster.

"Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked trying to get the man's attention.

"Mr. Silver, I want you to go and meet the new teams at the finish point."

"Got it," I say as I start to walk off.

"Oh and Mr. Silver? Do try to wait until they are all there."

Finish line

"Hello and welcome to this year's finish line! I can see that all of you are very excited to be here!"

They all looked at me with tired eyes.

"Okay! Well, let's head off so you can be sorted into teams! But before that, all of you must complete one final test. What did I eat for breakfast this morning?"

Everyone had confused looks on their face before Jaune answered. "Um, food?"

"Ha! I knew you'll could- oh. Well. Lucky guess. Follow me. "

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You have received the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester."

" Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white Knight pieces. Together you will be known as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose."

After initiation, I went to the headmaster to see if he wanted anything else. He said no but Professor Port wanted to see me. As I was walking up to the round professor I noticed he had his weapon at the ready.

"Ah! My boy, I'm glad you could make it!"

"This is my job, Professor."

"Nevertheless, I need your help for a moment."

"What is it?"

"It is a simple job, but a question for you my boy, do you have your aura unlocked?"

"Well yeah, my sister unlocked it for me."

"Splendid! Now all I want you to do is get inside this cage and smother this stuff all over you."

When the thrown bottle landed in my hand I gave it a read over. "Schnee Dust Company Presents Grimm Bait! Only for the bravest of hunters and huntresses! WARNING! side effects can include: death.

"Professor I am glad you think so highly of me!"

"Hmm? My boy, please explain?"

"It says that this stuff is only for the bravest of hunters. I, someone who has barely seen combat this is like a compliment from you. I mean to hold me above you."

"Hmm…"

"Just imagine me being a better huntsman than you!"

"I have changed my mind!" Professor Port snatches the bottle from me and pours it all over himself. "I will capture this Grimm by myself. You are free to go lad." He then jumps down towards the forest yelling "Huzzah!"

Professor Goodwitch stares on and then walks up to me. "You read the side effects didn't you?"

"Yes. That and all Umbrella Corporations secretly work for the grass demon."

"Goodnight Mr. Silver."


	3. Chapter 3

Log number whatever: Teenagers in school

It appears that my duties have basically boiled down to wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, make sure every student is awake by 8:00, keep students awake in Professor's classes who have me that day, and try to not throw students or staff into the pit of Grimm without headmaster's permission. 

I look on at the fight between Cardin and Jaune. I can see that even though that he can be a good strategist, he still has a long way to go to reach anyone else's level. I am kind of glad he has friends and enemies to show him his skill of combat. He will need it when they come.

 **Lunch**

My eating breaks along with mandatory sleep are the only time I get to relax and I abuse those times whenever they come. Listening in to Nora's story about her dream got me thinking. Recurring dreams are supposed to be significant in a person's life.

"What do you think Silver?" Nora asked.

"I think that your clothes are covered in toothpaste made by the coat factory."

They all stared at me before moving on to Jaune.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah. Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay," Ruby pitched in.

"Guys I'm fine seriously look!" Jaune then gave a thumbs up while smiling. We all then turned to Cardin while he was picking on Velvet. Jaune balled his fist while I jotted down multiple uses for women's hairspray.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school," Phyrra retorted.

"Who Cardin Winchester? Nah he just likes to mess around you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully," Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh please name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"That time he knocked your books in the hallway?"

"Just practical joke!"

"That time you got your shield stuck in the doorway?"

"He was just showing me the errors of leaving it unguarded!"

"That time he shoved you in a locker and sent you away?"

"I didn't land far from the school!"

"That time where he ratted you out to the people you hate most and now you are up a creek without a banana?"

They all stared at me then went back to the discussion at hand.

"Jaune if you ever need help you know you can just ask," Phyrra said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!"

"I'm sorry Nora, but THEY won't let you," I said to the girl.

"Who the teachers?"

"No. The leg police," I said looking directly into her eyes.

"Silver aside, it's not like he is a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." The knight's word held true as we saw Cardin picking on Velvet by pulling her ears. She finally got away by pulling away and with the girl's head down, she walked away embarrassed.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him," Phyrra said with venom.

"He's not the only one," Blake added with narrow eyes.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang added putting her head on her hand in a thoughtful position.

"Come on guys! You can't judge him on the way he treats others! Why I bet if I go over there right now, I could make friends with the man!" I say as I walk over to him.

"What do you want teacher's pet?" Carin asked.

"I just want you to know, even though your armor looks a little loose on the right side, that we can be friends. "

"Oh really? I didn't notice. Umm thanks?" he said not really knowing how to respond.

I walked back over to RWBY and JNPR. "See? All you need to do is get really close to people and they will become friends."

They looked at each other before Blake pulled a 'Kick me!' sign off my back.

"This doesn't prove I'm wrong."

After lunch, I went to Professor Ozpin's office to see what he wanted. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

"Ah yes. I wanted to discuss your performance on working with the professors. Would you say that they treated you fairly?"

"I thought you told me that spying is the wrong thing to do headmaster."

"Yes, but this is not spying merely making an observation based on your standing."

"Well, I can safely say that each and every teacher has treated me and every other student with fairness."

"That is good Mr. Silver. As you know I was skeptical at first about giving you a job here. I hope you don't mind but I did a little digging in your past."

"And I hope you don't mind that I found your secret stash."

"Quite. Now I found this little thing about your family." Ozpin starts to say. "Your sister ran away and your parents died in a house fire."

"I don't get the interesting part."

"What is interesting about this is that there was no major police report on the issue. The only people that noticed that she was gone were her close friends. Now I would call that into suspicion that not even her parents looked for her long. Almost like they knew where she was."

"That's cool. But like a giant company with a secret reveal, you would not bring it up unless you had the answers."

"I want you to know that whatever your family does or have done doesn't define you. So please, do you have anything to tell me?"

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry, even if I wanted to tell you…"

"I see. Well please just remember that everything I do is to protect my students. You are free to go."

The Next Day

"Yes, students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect sap from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." As Professor Goodwitch halted and turned around to face us, she pulled out a jar of the red sap. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We'll rendezvous here back at four o'clock. Have fun!"

Deciding to adventure with Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR we worked on collecting sap. "Hey, Silver why did you decide to join us?" Ruby asked. "I mean- it's not like you are a cool guy and all but, umm…"

"I'm not a huntsman?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, it is said that Grimm creatures like the smell of this sap. I want to replicate the smell for personal use."

"Oh, I see. To help the Huntsmen fight Grimm, you want to use the smell of the sap to lead them into a secluded area and attack them," Weiss said proudly. "I did not think of you as a logical person."

I looked left and right. "That is an excellent second use."

"Wait what was your first use?"

"That is not important. What is important is if all of you can't protect one civilian how can you call yourself huntsmen if you can't protect me? I guess I should tell Professor Goodwitch you aren't up for the challenge." As I turn towards them none of them are moving for a second before Ruby steps toward me with a serious look in her eyes.

"We will protect you," Ruby locked eyes with me and didn't drop it for a full minute. I smiled. "I know you will." The moment we were having was interrupted by Team CRDL running towards us screaming "Ursa! Ursa!" Russell was then stopped by Yang who Questioned what was going on.

"It's got, Cardin!" This caused Phyrra to remember Jaune. Ruby ordered Blake and Yang to go get Professor Goodwitch with Nora and Ren. "Bring Silver along with you." We ran toward the Headmistress with great haste. When we reached her and explained what was happening, she wanted me to stay close to the school. I sat down with a jar in hand.

"This reminds me of when I was younger."

 **6 Years old**

"I-I promise, I'll get you what I want. Just please don't do it!"

"You failed us Young Tommy," my sister said.

"And now you will pay the price," I finished.

"NO!" Tommy screamed as we took the cookie jar.

"You forced our hand when you didn't pay us back for finding your dog," I said.

"I paid you twelve chocolate bars!"

"That was just the front end fee Young Tommy," she started. "You had to know we would come knocking.

"Where did you find my dog anyway?"

"Umm."

Flashback within a flashback

"You stole his DOG?" she asked.

"No, WE stole his dog."

"Just because I'm your sister-"

"Means YOU get half the profits when WE return it"

"Doesn't mean you can get half. Sixty-forty."

Flashback end

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere."

Present day

"Good times."

"Who are you talking to?" Nora asked.

"I was talking to you. How's everyone?" Ren walked up to me. "They're fine. Jaune defeated the Ursa and the rest have completed their mission. We are now reported to give our sap to Professor Peach and be on our way."

"And we got to keep a jar!" Nora pulled out an empty jar of what used to be filled with syrup. "I said a jar, didn't I?"

"I hope you're happy. We don't have any more syrup for pancakes."

"You forgot Silver has a j-"

"Don't touch my sap."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay guys why have you dragged me here?" I asked generally confused about what happened. I was in my room writing stuff down when both Team RWBY and JNPR grabbed me and put a bag over my head. I was now tied to a chair. Someone took the bag of my head.

"Surprize!" They all yelled.

"Um, What?" I asked. They all just smiled and laughed. "It's your birthday silly! We planned this for weeks once we learned the date," Yang admitted. "We would of had a present for you if Nora wasn't eating it." Turning to the girl in question she was eating a cake shaped like a heart. We all gave a good laugh at that.

"You see Silver, I baked that cake for you because you were awesome!" Weiss said. "I also think that if your detective work was a weapon, we would rejoice in it's awesomeness."

"Oh Weiss, saying crazy things," Phyrra laughed. "You, baking. You probably had someone do it for you while reading the Shnee Handbook for Them."

"Are you all okay?" I asked.

"Well why wouldn't they be? They are always like this since you started dating all of us," Blake stated.

"What?"

"Yes, I have to admit, sharing you with everyone made me mad at first, but then you added the fun factor," Ren said while Jaune nodded his head in agreement.

"What?"

Everyone started to laugh at me. Jaune looked at the ground nervously. "Well we didn't get you much, but we DID get you something cool!"

A curtain opened up to reveal my family. All of them with happy faces smiling at me.

"Mom? Dad? Sister?" I asked in mild shock.

"Happy birthday son."

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

I shook my head in denial. "This can't be! You guys are dead!"

"Oh don't you see?" Ruby started to say. "You're dead to us."

They all transformed at that moment, faces elongated and white eyes. The room turned cold and damp. Paint peeling off the walls as they slowly walked towards me.

"Dead to us."

"Dead to us."

"Gasp!" I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

"Ha ha! Dreams can't haunt me in the real world!" I pointed to my head. "You're in there, I'm out here! Can't hurt me silly dreams!" I stood up to continue my dance. "Inner turmoil is stupid!"

 **City streets**

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss held both her arms up to her chest.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby put a hand to her hip and raised an eyebrow to the girl. "It's kinda weirding me out." Weiss then went on how the culture is practically engraved into us and other stuff I wasn't really paying attention to the girl. I had other pressing matters in my head. Like what was this yellow girl's name?

"That reminds me, Silver, why did you decide to come with us?"

"Umm…"

 **Flashback**

"If you let one of our students get hurt, I will turn you over to Glynda."

 **Now**

"I needed the exercise."

"Oh okay that makes sense." Ruby said.

Before the conversation could derail anymore, a broken Dust shop caught our attention.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle," one detective said.

"They left the money again," another stated.

"Yeah this doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I donno. Ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking uh, White Fang?"

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates," Weiss decided to add her two cents.

"What's your problem?" Blake decided to ask.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

I could see that two women were arguing in front of me so I decided to leave. I already knew why the White Fang wanted the Dust. They wanted to invade on the. The… What major event did they want to invade on again? My thoughts were interrupted as a man yelled, "Hey stop that Faunus!"

I turned to see Sun running towards us, banana in hand. 'Sun you horrible person! I was trying to remember a major plot point!' I thought as I ran after him. When I was yards away from Team RWBY Weiss shouted, "Quick we must observe him!" I heard them yell.

'Oh yeah, that protecting thing.' When the team caught up with me Ruby slammed into Penny.

"Salutations!"

"Aw man! he' s getting away!" I yelled and ran off. "Hey you! With the face!" I would have caught up with Sun, if it weren't for him climbing buildings and doing the Par-kours. People my age these days. 'I better go see how metal cinnamon bun is doing.'

Turns out when I got there that Blake and Weiss started to yell at each other again. I went the other direction. I decided to go see an old friend on my detour back to Vale. Young Tommy. He was running a kind of like a charity business by himself last time I saw him. The conditions when I last saw him was also when my sister was around. Oh look, I just depressed myself. Again. I entered the hotel he was running for orphaned kids and animals. Nice place if you didn't mind the sounds. I walked up to him as he was working the front desk. Something about hiding in plain sight.

"Hey Young Tommy! Long time no see!" He looked up at me and looked terrified.

"Oh no not you!"

"Come on man, you still can't be mad at the cookie jar incident." He narrowed his eyes.

"No, but I AM mad that the last time I saw you, your sister broke my legs."

"Alright, that's fair. But I wanted to ask you about these Dust robberies around town," I started to say before I was cut off.

"I buy all my Dust legally."

"This is true, but you do have connections in the underground."

"You did too. You and your sister i mean. Which reminds me, how is the girl?"

"Alive."

"Thats cool. But answer me this, why should I answer your questions?"

"Come On Young Tommy, we have done this song and dance every time we meet. It's starting to get old. Making you sound like a bad villain."

"What? No! Come to my office, my big swivel chair and cat are waiting for us." He was not joking. The office was darkly lit with a wooden feel to it with one large window and a desk in between the swivel chair and small wooden chair. We sat in our respective places.

"Well well well Mr. Silver," Young Tommy said as he turned to face me petting his cat. "We meet again."

"You dragged us in here so you could do an evil entrance?" He snickered then looked serious.

"Well yes, and this room is completely soundproof. What I am about to tell you is very secretive. I sent one of my men to Junior's bar to… investigate him. Turns out he was recruited by Roman Torchwick along with a few other of his men. They have been working together with the Fang and another partner. Robbing shops for an army."

"I know. Can't you feel it Tommy. There is a war coming. I came to ask what side you are on," I told the man. He looked at me with tired eyes. "My men are thinning out. Some are getting recruted by Torchwick and others by the White Fang. I only have enough to protect the city block here in Vale. My other sites are still growing strong but they have their other problems to deal with.

I know there is a war on the way, and I will be right here, protecting my castle." I looked him dead in his eyes. "Just remember, when the first spark falls…"

"You and your family are always welcomed here."

 **Beacon Academy**

"Silver!" Ruby said as she ran towards me. "Did you see Blake run this way?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She ran away!"

"She does that alot," I say to myself.

"What?"

"I said we will look for her in the morning just tell me what happened."

 **One Story later**

"Well that was weird." We were sitting in the girl's room as Ruby explained the story to the best of her ability with slight interjections from Yang and Weiss from time to time. They did all this without explaining she was a Faunus.

"All this time she was a-" Weiss looked at me for a minute.

"A what?" I asked.

"That's not important what is important is that we find her."


	5. Chapter 5

You ever look at the life that you have and can see where you are headed and how fast? Well, that's good for you. Me? I have no idea where I'm headed in life except where everyone goes. To make sure I am remembered I will give the world all I can offer. That is the secret to immortality you know. Remembered by the world. Once someone forgets about you, you are no longer immortal. Just a shadow. I am preventing myself from becoming a shadow every single day of my life. People will remember the name 'Silver.' No aliases. No masks. Nothing to hide my true face and intentions.

 **The Roof of Beacon**

'Jaune is really improving his swordsmanship. It would seem that even he is a better fighter than I.'

Looking at them fight I can see Pyrrha's grin widen with every slash he makes. Her steps coming closer and closer to him as the spar drags on. Jaune would notice this and gain some distance. The smile from the girl would falter for a bit before giving him tips on what he did wrong and what he did right. Then the whole thing would happen all over again before one of them ran out of aura.

It was like a beautiful dance. One side, someone would try hard to gain dominance over the other. The other side tries to let the other in only for them to get the wrong message. One question on my mind as I watch them go at it. A question even that the most advanced huntsman couldn't answer.

How did I get up here?

 **The next Day**

"Alright students, today's combatants will be… well, that can't be right."

"What's wrong Professor Goodwitch?"

"Well, it is showing Cardin Winchester and Silver."

The students looked to both at us respectively. I was busy not making plans to take down everyone around me and Cardin had a shocked expression on his face.

"This is ridiculous! He's not even a student!"

"Well, this thing must be even faultier than I thought. Don't worry it will be fixed in just a moment."

"That won't be necessary Glynda," Professor Ozpin walked up. "Let's see what he can do."

"Profesor you can't be serious. Silver barely has any fighting experience."

"I am also allergic to my own sweat!"

Ozpin either ignored us or didn't hear us. "This academy is training the best huntsmen and huntresses the world has to offer. It would be beneficial that everyone has combat experience." He then takes a long sip from his mug. "Think of it as a way to pay off all the coffee you consumed."

"Wow, you can really hold a grudge can't ya?" He turned a deaf ear to me again.

As I walked into the ring strategies started forming in my head to take Cardin down. I couldn't really think of anything besides 'don't get hit!' Cardin had his weapon on his shoulder smirking and waiting for me.

"Alright Silver, I'll be sure not to embarrass you too much."

"I guess that's all I can ask of you." I was going to die. The bell sounded off to start and Cardin rushed me. Slower than I have seen him move, but still fast enough that with the speed and power his weapon was going would leave me in the infirmary. He swipes for my head as I duck under. Then goes for a diagonal slash towards my body as I jump to my left. Already I can feel my stamina losing out.

'Quick! What did my sister say for fighting a superior enemy of strength and skill!?'

 **Flashback**

"You're gonna die."

 **Flashback end**

'Thank You sister, you are always helpful.'

As this was happening Cardin stopped smirking and looked confused.

"Did you just have a flashback in the middle of a battle?"

"Well yeah, how else am I supposed to defeat you?" He actually put his weapon down to think about it. "By actually... trying?" It was then I had a brilliant plan. I put my hand over my chin in thought.

"Who is to say that I am not trying. This could be apart of my plan." He then gets out of his confusion and starts to run at me. "Then I guess I have to win before you put your plan into action."

"True. But what if my plan is the plan that you must win?"

This stops his charge. "What?" I don't let up.

"But the plan of you winning could also be a plan of yours as it results in your victory. This plan could lead to another plan which you are defeated by the plan of you winning."

"I-I don't get it."

"Quite simple really, I win by losing, making you the true loser of battle."

"But I still win. That makes me the winner."

"Yes, but if I wanted to lose, would that make me the loser that won or the winner that lost?"

"Um…"

"And what would that make you? Someone who won because of predetermined laws of combat, or a loser who couldn't see the bigger picture?" Cardin was finally getting angry.

"Look, I'm not a guy who cares about the bigger picture. See this mace? It needs to connect with your body and I win. No subplot." I smirk. "True. But what if-"

A scream of fury interrupted my words. It would seem that Cardin wasn't having any more of it. The swings were faster but predictable. Therefore making it easier to dodge. As I glanced at the screen displaying our aura I could see both of them still in the green. When I jumped on the last attempt of putting me in a wheelchair I gained some distance between the both of us.

"Now what are you gonna do? You look a little too tired to talk and you can't keep dodging forever. What was your plan after this?" Damn. I guess there was a reason Cardin was a leader of a team.

"Well this is usually the time where someone comes and saves me and her kill- I mean-"

'Quick! Think What do normal teenage girls do!'

"Calls the police, and then she cooks while painting her nails. Like a normal girl." The thought seems to repulse him long enough as I run in with a punch at the ready. It struck under his jaw, but as I looked at him and his aura screen, took one tick off. I was stuck looking at a mad Cardin.

"Oh, shi-"

 **Five days later**

All I see is white. My eyes adjust to the room around me and sees presents and get well cards. They are all from Teams RWBY, JNPR, and even CRDL. My scroll started beeping one I fully gained consciousness. I go to me it to see that there is only one message.

You are to report to the arena every day for practice. Oh, and lay off the Coffee. It dehydrates the body quicker.

"Well played old man."


End file.
